Call Of Duty Wiki
"It doesn't take the most powerful nations on Earth to create the next global conflict. Just the will of a single man." -Vladimir Makarov. 2011 has been a prosperous year for the Call of Duty Wiki. We've greeted many new users, written many new pages, and accepted and cherished the newest release in the series, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, with much positivism. Early 2011 Early on this year, we were continuing with building the information for the 2010 release, Call of Duty: Black Ops. We held a cleanup project during late 2010/early 2011 too, which allowed us to cleanup many aspects of the wiki - categorization, image licensing, all that mundane, yet important stuff. The project was a large success - we got ourselves very organized, especially with images, with the introduction of an image-bot (which could rename images, as well as perform other functions with them), and also a specialized user group dedicated to the maintenance of images. This group comes with the ability to move images and suppress redirects. January also saw the beginning of the regular weekly release of CoDWiki news, a weekly roundup of all news about the series. Originally a small, basic project, the blogs are now covered by three administrators: Callofduty4, N7 and Smuff, each with their own style when making them and regularly receive over 200+ comments a week. Mid 2011 The middle of this year saw the release of several DLC packages for Black Ops which we provided updates for in our news blogs, made by our "News Team", comprising of several editors. The regular release dates of DLC served as a sort of filler between the release of Black Ops and Modern Warfare 3, meaning that even with the 1 year gap between releases, we still had work to do and things to cover, not to mention we reported plenty of Modern Warfare 3 news in this time. This allowed us to maintain a strong community throughout the entire year. Mid 2011 also saw the introduction of Wikia's chat feature on the wiki, which has been warmly received and put to some very heavy use from the start. Chat, as a supplement to the long-standing IRC, has served to rise community awareness, and is also a cool place to hang out with fellow editors, just like our IRC channel. Late 2011 Late 2011 was when Modern Warfare 3 was released, and as mentioned before, it was received well after much anticipation. Amongst the users thoroughly enjoying the game and telling others about it, there was a large majority making sure to chip into the building of articles and information, and before long, we were hosting a detailed array of information regarding the game, which is, of course, still being built on every day. In the space of time after the release of the game, when news was still being released and reported, we kept up our efforts with the news blogs, to much success. We held a giveaway contest in this time too, which was discussed with the Wikia Gaming team thoroughly, and was put into place mostly seamlessly, and went well. Hopefully, it helped us to increase our editorbase. As you may have seen from our current logo, we've taken a rather staunch, yet probably unimportant "opposition" to the SOPA and PROTECT IP bills that are currently going through the U.S. Government, and we have attempted to raise awareness about the bills and the damage they could cause through this blog. Over the whole year Over the entirety of 2011, as mentioned before, we've seen a large increase in our userbase, welcoming many friendly and valuable contributors. We've made several new administrators, all of whom show the highest level of ability and dedication. and promoted a few to bureaucrat status, both of which have allowed us to keep a secure and well-managed wiki. We've put our YouTube channel to good use, uploading some well-made and original videos, such as this. All of the success this year is all thanks to our editors, and Wikia. Without their usual high level of writing ability and knowledge of our editors, and the support from Wikia (as well as the whole giveaway contest), we wouldn't be where we are now. Administration *Argorrath *Conqueror of all Zombies *Cpl.Bohater *Damac1214 *KATANAGOD *MLGisNot4Me *N7 *Raven's wing *Doc.Richtofen *Drkdragonz66 *Joe Copp *Madnessfan34537 * Poketape * Smuff * Callofduty4 * Crazy sam10 * Sactage Category:Gaming Category:Call of Duty Wiki Category:COD Category:Call Of Duty